Creepypasta Wiki:Chat/Logs/14 July 2016
04:06 Ale dużo się dzieje na tym chacie xd 04:16 Tak własciwie to sobie leżę. 04:36 o/ 04:06 Ale dużo się dzieje na tym chacie xd 04:14 Co tak właściwie tera robicie ? 04:16 Tak własciwie to sobie leżę. 04:19 dobrze wiedzieć 04:29 ;o; 04:36 o/ 04:49 . 04:49 W końcu działa, geez. 04:50 Witojcie. 04:50 Jeśliście żywi. 04:50 Tja 04:50 Hej 04:50 Hej Modad 04:51 Widziałem wydarzenia... 04:51 I tam było o tym, jak 18 latkę pociął 50 letni typ poznany na serwisie randkowym. 04:52 Na szczęście jesteśmy na czacie CP, gdzie każdy człowiek jest godny zaufania. (petyr) 04:53 A teraz chodździe do mnie, nie gryzę, a w mieszkaniu nie mam ciemnych kątów. 04:54 Wszystkie zajmują starzy userzy. 04:54 To nie serwis randkowy xD 04:54 A co ja przed chwilą napisałem? 04:54 Umisz czytać? 04:55 Nie C: 04:55 To Ci to przeliteruję. 04:56 Teraz rozumiesz? 04:56 Witej. 04:56 Dalej nie. 04:57 Od 19:30 do 20 mogą występować problemy z czatem 04:57 Gdyż ponieważ? 04:59 bo wikia tylko do odczytu 04:56 Witej. 06:01 "zabiła" 6 osób a tylko do poprawczaka idzie :'D 06:03 zaczyna to wnerwiać ;-; piszę dobrze a przerabia z błędami >,< 06:03 ;-; 06:04 >wymyślona logika 06:04 >zrozum ją 06:05 wiem xD 06:11 co robisz? 06:13 Ozz o/ 06:15 kicia! ;w; 06:23 hej psych 06:36 Ceś 06:36 ceś 06:38 Hyeey 06:38 o/ 06:38 o/ 06:38 Hey Loszałkę. o/ 06:39 Kuroś <3 06:39 Mar$ o/ 06:39 hej kitkat 06:39 Psychoś <3 06:39 Psychu$ 06:39 hej psyvhu 06:39 czołem o/ 06:39 Heey 06:39 jak tam egzaminy 06:41 Dracon o/ 06:41 co ja? 06:43 ja sie dostałem 06:43 no to gratulacje 06:43 Wooow 06:43 Bravo! 06:44 dziękuje 06:44 * Psychograf kłania sie 06:45 Witam. 06:45 Batmodad o/ 06:45 siemanko o/ 06:46 O jakich egzaminach mowa? 06:46 Majster o/ 06:46 (derp) 06:46 na studia 06:46 Aaa, gratki. Szanuję. 06:46 dziękuje dziękuje 06:47 oblejemy w sobote 06:48 Jaas. 06:50 Hey 06:51 .v. 06:53 Muszę lecieć. Bywajta. 06:54 ... 06:54 czołem 06:59 siemka 07:05 Kyu 07:05 Pasty na profilu naginają zasady? c: 07:05 Użytkownik:Dawid.EXE 07:05 Nie 07:05 Tzn 07:06 Nie 07:06 Czekaj 07:06 xD 07:06 hahaha 07:06 co za.... 07:06 Triggered! 07:06 xd 07:07 Potem ukazała się kolejne miejsce, które przypomina Stuwiekowy Las z "Kubusia Puchatka", ale był cały w płomieniach 07:07 XD 07:10 Confused? 07:11 Nie wiem xD 07:12 wiecie ze mam y pasty mamo, mamusiu, chodź zobaczyć mamusiu 07:15 Heey Quentin o/ 07:16 Jeśli mnie zabijesz będę bardzo wdzięczny~ 07:47 lol 07:49 z/w 07:52 o/ 07:54 HejOz 07:55 Nowuś o/ 07:55 co tam gadzinko? 08:00 o/ 08:03 Dobry 08:03 Hejka 08:07 JJ 08:10 >zagraj rankeda na rozluźnienie 08:10 >dostań Vayne na supporcie 08:10 dostań raka 08:10 Wygraj życie 08:10 Chcecie trochę? 08:10 Dzisiaj trafiam na same zraczałe Vayne 08:10 LOL co to jest? 08:11 No pasta. 08:11 jeszcze mi komentarza mojego nie wyświetliło nawet XD 08:11 ale przeczytaj chociaż 08:11 przeczytałem 08:11 serio normalnie nie zasnę w nocy 08:11 mnie się podoba 08:11 krótko zwięźle i na temat 08:12 jak kto woli 08:13 ale serio? kłaść ciała na widoku i jeszcze nie zostać przyłapanym? 08:15 to nie Hitchcock, nie musi przecież być pełnego twistu żeby się podobało 08:16 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5qbIlhfNCfE 08:17 co ty masz z tą plebanią 08:18 plebania is love plebania is life 08:18 XD 08:18 chcę być zły niczym Janusz Tracz 08:19 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iZCSRmbumRc 08:19 Polecam. 08:19 będziesz trenował na swoje niewiaście? 08:20 będe zły brutalny i z tego będe żył 08:20 to nie możesz być artystą 08:21 mogę 08:21 :3 08:21 jak chcesz być brutalny i zły to komornikiem powinieneś zostac 08:21 01010000 01101111 01101010 01100101 01100010 01100001 11000101 10000010 01101111 00100000 01110111 01100001 01110011 00100000 01110111 01111001 00100000 01111010 01101010 01100101 01100010 01111001 00100000 01110011 01110000 01101001 01100101 01110010 01100100 01101111 01101100 01101111 01101110 01100101 00100000 01100011 01101111 00100000 01110111 01111001 00100000 01110011 01101111 01100010 01101001 01100101 00100000 01101101 01111001 11000101 10011011 01101100 01101001 01100011 01101001 01100101 00100000 01101011 01110101 01110010 01110111 01100001 00100000 01101101 01101110 01101001 01100101 00100000 01100010 01100001 01101110 01101111 01110111 01100001 11000100 10000111 00100000 01110000 01101111 01101010 01100101 01100010 01100001 11000101 10000010 01101111 00100000 01110111 01100001 01110011 00100000 01101101 01100001 01100011 01101001 01100101 00100000 01100100 01110111 11000011 10110011 01100011 01101000 00100000 01101111 01101010 01100011 01101111 01110111 00100000 01101001 08:21 omg 08:21 TO NIE JEST SPAM 08:21 wynocha trollu 08:22 no i mamy spokój 08:22 Ozz albo kanarem 08:22 też tak można 08:22 siemanko 08:23 Witam 08:24 o/ 08:30 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8sIrFn84Xuc 08:32 zmieniam imie na Belzebiusz 08:32 jak nie Bezbekiusz 08:33 xD 08:34 dobra ja lecę o/ 08:34 o/ 08:38 (hi) 08:39 (hi) :D 08:40 Ktoś oglądał mecz? 08:41 Część ja oglądałam 08:42 Oj Ty zawsze oglądasz wiec Ciebie się nawet nie pytam... 08:42 Cześć* 08:42 Głupia autokorekra 08:43 K 08:43 Mogłabyś odblokować mnie na priv? 09:08 To uczucie kiedy wszyscy grają w pokemony a ty masz wywalone na pokemony B) 09:08 XD 09:09 ja gram w tetrisa 09:09 zdycham :( 09:09 jeszcze tylko juyo 09:09 jutro* 09:12 Kiedy wszyscy grają w Pokémon Go a ty masz Samsunga 09:12 Pina Krwiopijco xD 09:12 piona* 09:13 Piona 09:14 Kiedy wszyscy grają w Poki 09:15 A Ty grasz w inną grę, bo jesteś beta testerem 09:15 Poki co to? 09:16 A już kumam 09:16 Kiedy wszyscy grają w poki, a ty nie grasz w nic, bo masz samsunga i jedynie sprawdzasz powierzchnię płyt gier w pracy 09:16 xD 09:17 Hej Lex. 09:17 Hej (hi) 09:18 ? 09:18 Ktoś wyjaśni, o co chodzi z tym pokemon go? Co jest w tym takiego fascynującego? 09:19 Chodzisz po okolicy i zbierasz poki. 09:19 Eee....dobre pytanie...jakby się tak zastanowić...nie mam zielonego pojęcia. 09:19 masz tryb aparatu i np. możesz zlapac pokemona na samochodzie 09:19 Gra zmusza cię do ruchu 09:19 itd 09:19 Chodzisz 09:19 łapiesz pokemony 09:19 Przechodzisz kilometry 09:20 zdobywasz gym'y 09:20 I wybierasz Team Valor, bo to jedyny prawilny team 09:20 Nie lepiej, sobie kapsle pozbierać, a nie pokemony? 09:22 i mokniesz na deszczu bo : " ja chciałam złapać pokemona a ty masz internet" 09:22 nikt z was sie na woodstock nie chcial wybrac? 09:23 Chciał 09:23 Ale 09:23 a) fundusze 09:23 b) brak czasu 09:23 c) ukochany 09:23 D) pokemony 09:23 przynajmniej nie marzniesz tam pod namiotem 09:24 Ludzie serio tam się w błocie taplają? 09:24 Nie, uprawiają seks pod gołym niebem i jedzą narkotyki 09:24 Wg PiSu. 09:26 Nie wiem, chciano mnie tam zabrać, ale nie jestem jakiś liberalnym człowiekiem, a konserwatywne portale są wrogie woodsctockowi 09:27 >przejmowanie się opinią konserwatywnych portali 09:27 >obchodzenie się tym 09:29 Kiedyś może zobaczę czy to taka sodoma i gomora 2016 07 14